


comfort

by Hayden_Hewley



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, best bro hanzo, explain it to us, feeeeeliiiiiiiiiiings, paralazyed genji, what happen with genji leg jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_Hewley/pseuds/Hayden_Hewley
Summary: -Based on that voice line about Genji wanting to walk again-After a certain incident Genji got paralyzed and everthing change. But his brother is still the same, always there for him. Until the day he 'died'. Now there's someone else who is there for him.





	comfort

_-Past-Shimada Castle-_

 

_Alone in the giant room lies Genji on his bed while playing a console game. This what he have been able to do for... A while... After that incident he aren’t allowed to go outside alone and do anything just by himself. There will always someone he don’t know near him every time he get outside of the door._

_A soft knocks on the door shift his attention towards the door._

_"Genji are you still awake?", He know this voice well, it’s Hanzo._

_He saved his game process and turn it off, "Yeah. Im still up." he replies._

_The door slides open and his brother steep inside. "How are feeling today Genji?"  Hanzo sat on the bed beside Genji._

_"same as usual." he leans and rest his head on his brother's shoulder. "You just got back? Where did you go?"_

_"Just some meeting with another group. Want to do the usual?" Genji respond with an enthusiastic nod._

_Every day at night Hanzo would always visit him even if he is tired and just come home from a busy day. Most of the time he would came in still clad with his suit, like today. But there will always be time for his little brother._

_Genji move to sit on the edge of the bed while Hanzo kneel infront of him._

_They start with a warm up, Hanzo took Genji leg and move it up and down. "Did anyone visit you today?"_

_"You." he answer while trying to get a feeling on the leg._

_"Anyone else?" Hanzo asked while moving to warm up the other leg._

_"Dont really care." he replied with back hunced._

_His brother could only sigh in respond and ruffles Genji hair. "I do." He took a few steps back and kneel, "Come here. If you fall I'll catch you."_

_" **If** I fall..."_

_"Genji..." Hanzo expression became sullen and step closer._

_The younger one just laugh with a grin plastered to his face, “Just kidding. What if I float? That’s way cooler than walking.”_

_Hanzo scowl and pinch Genji's cheek while the other yelp in pain , "Always such a silly sparrow. Now come on." Hanzo went back to his position and wait for his brother._

_Genji tried to stand up. It used to be so easy but now standing up for a few second is hard and its not always a guarentee result. He took a deep breath and stand slowly, legs shaking like a baby deer ._

_"Thats it Genji. You are doing a great job." Hanzo encourage him. "Now try walking towards me."_

_He spread his arm for balance as he tried to move his leg. “I’m trying.” Taking a deep breath he move lift his right leg and that when he lost his balance._

_True to his word Hanzo catch him so he won’t hit the ground. "You did great Sparrow." He held him close in big warm hug, it's the only reward that keeps him going. After all it's the only affection he gets after being in his current state. No one cares about the less useful Shimada, they only care for the next in line._

_Hanzo gently lift his brother,"Let’s try it again."_

 

\- Present-Overwatch HQ- 

 

"Hey Genji you a'right there bud?"

Genji open his eye and there's McCree without his stupid hat looking worried. The two share room in the base with bunk bed together. Genji on the top bunk bed while McCree on the bottom.

"I'm fine..." he replied halfhearted and cover his face which he find wet. He must have remember those old memories….

McCree just sigh "No yer not. Scoot over." without waiting for a reply he shove the cyborg and lies beside him.

The cyborg growl at the unwanted intruder "Get off of my bed before I stab you Jesse." he threaten.

"You can try but I just want to help you."

"I dont need it." he barks in anger.

McCree chuckles, "That what I used to say to Reyes." he turn and faced Genji who is still under the cover. "Heck if Reyes finds out he will total go to 'Protective Dad' mode.” The cowboy rest his head on his hand,  “If you are alright with it tell me what happen."

McCree start giving him soft pats on the side which he somehow finds it comforting.  Genji stay unresponsive for a duration of time until his defense finally crumbled down. "Its just some old memories about my brother....” He began telling the other in a whispered tone. “Back when I’m still in the clan. There was time where I got paralyzed and he's the only one who would care and visit me, even if he was tired he will come and maybe sleep beside me...” His eyes start to get teary at remembering those nostalgic memories, “He’s a good brother, if not, the best. I dont know what happen outside my room except that his face became more sadder as time passed, until he killed me. He said its for my own good..."

He leans closer to McCree and hugs him. McCree keep giving the same paced pats while producing some white noise.  "You dont have to finish it. Just do what makes you comfortable." he gave the smaller man a peck on the forehead, "I'm here for you darling. Just tell me what you want."

Genji pulled his blanker so the other can get under it. "Just stay like this for a while..." he answer as he dive deeper into the other warm affection. Absorbing all of the warmth he can get to fill the void that have been left. He slowly close his eye and just drown in the comfort that he is given. The smell of tobaco still lingers close to McCree, he hates that smell but just this time he decide to ignore it as he drift into the comfort of darkness.

When the cyborg went to a deep slumber the cowboy smiled and land a kiss on his cheek. “Sleep tight Genji. I’ll chase any bad dreams away from you.” He told and snuggle closer.

That night Genji sleep the most comfortable night he ever experience for the first time since he died. No pain in his body, no nightmares. Just surrounded with warmth and affection that he starve and need.


End file.
